The sons of mother
by Kirjakissa91
Summary: In this story, turtles are children. They live in ancient Japan with their Mother. And their life is hard. Warning! this can be sad.
1. Chapter 1

Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, were the turtle brothers. They lived with their mother in a small cabin, a village nearby.

The lives of the boys and their mothers were hard, their father, had died a few years ago, and the family lived in extreme poverty.

The mother of the boys (who was also a turtle.) So she was kind and beautiful. Beautiful green skin, blue eyes, and blue kimono.

Feeding four boys was not easy, and though times were tough, the boys' Mother loved them, and the boys loved him.

It was winter, it was snowing, and it was cold, Mother of boys, cooked breakfast for boys. there was cooked rice for breakfast, and tea, no other food.

Mom was worried and watched while the boys were still asleep, she sighed deeply, she wanted to offer the boys more than just rice.

And besides, the house was a bit in poor condition. And the firewood runs out.

But despite that, Mom didn't want the kids to worry, Mother started to wake up the children,

"Kids, it's time to wake up, breakfast is ready." she said.

The boys lured and rubbed their eyes.

"Morning mum," Leo and Don said sleepily.

"good morning my dear son," Mom said with a smile.

"I'm sleepy" Mikey complained.

"Now is the time to get up, darling, " Mom said, and helped the boys dress up. children's kimonos were old and dirty, and a dull gray color, but they warmed up a little bit.

"What's for breakfast?" Raph asked.

"Rice, honey," Mom said briefly.

After the family had breakfast, Mom cleaned up and sought out more firewood. When everything was ready, it was time for him to go to work.

"Children, Mom is leaving now, I'll be back in two hours." Mom said.

"All right, mother," the boys said.

The boys knew that Mother had to work hard for them too, In the village, Mom had to do different jobs to make money, and food.

Sometimes the boys had a bad conscience, they were still too young to do any work, and therefore they harmitise hard, they wanted to help the mother.  
But Mother always said that it does not matter. And so the mother went to work, and the Boys stayed home.

Mom had told the boys to be kind and stay home, and the boys did as she had been told. All day long they were at home, either playing outside in the snow or indoors.

After two hours, Mom came home. she was tired but satisfied, she had got money and food.

He had bought rice, dried seaweed, beans, and celery. The boys were delighted.

The mother made Onigir, every boy got two, Mother ate only one. Rice when there was not enough.

"Mom, you can eat my second Onigir" Mikey said, and looked at Mother with concern.

" thanks darling, but you need more food to grow. So you just eat." Mom said gently, and clapped Mikey's head.

In the evening, as the children go to bed, Mother sang this lullaby to them.

_"Sleep sleep my child, my dear child, Mom is here, therefore, is not nothing to worry about, sleep and see a beautiful dream, my dear child."_

The children liked this song a lot. It's their favorite song.

When the boys finally slept, Mom was able to sigh with satisfaction.

She looked proudly at her children.

"They grow into handsome men." she said to himself.

But then she became sad, it was hard work to raise four children, but even more difficult was the lack of everything.

When her husband was still alive, things were fine then, but a terrible fever took him away.

Mom would have wanted to cry but couldn't, she had to stay strong, for the sake of the children.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Mom went to work again, little turtles, stayed home.

Mom said she would stay at work, either three or four hours. she wanted to make a lot of money, that way there would be enough food.

That morning, the boys didn't get breakfast, because the food was out. But the boys were accustomed to it, they knew that some days there was no food, and in those days, Mom did more work.

And every time, Mom was very sad about it, she also wanted to spend more time at home with his children. And the boys are upset that they couldn't help their mother in any way.

"When I grow up, I'll build a great house for Mom," Donatello said resolutely.

"Good idea Don, and we all take care of Mom, When we become adults, " Leonardo said, and the other brothers agreed.

Throughout the day, the boys obediently stay at home, after four hours had passed, The boys started waiting for Mom to come home, they were very hungry.

But Mom lingered and lingered, and the boys began to worry.

"Has anything happened to Mom?" Don asked worriedly.

"Mommy should come! I'm hungry!" Raphael complained.

"Calm down, Mom will come home," Leonardo said.

"Calm down? How? I'm so hungry that I could eat even cold rice." Raphael said to his brother angrily.

So, all the children were horribly hungry, their stomachs were not happy. And they were very worried about Mom.

"I'm scared, where is Mom?" Michelangelo asked and started to cry.

"Don't cry, yes, Mom will come home," Leonardo comforted his brother.

At the same time Mom came home, she was horribly tired, his old blue kimono, was all wet, because he was out all day, and the snow had been raining all day.

"Hello dear children, I'm home." Mom said tired.

The boys hugged Mother with joy.

"Where were you Mom? We were worried," Raphael asked.

The mother sighed and looked at her children sadly.

"I'm sorry, I had a very heavy and difficult day. Even though I worked hard, I got so little money that I could only buy a small bag of rice." Mom said, and walked to the bed.

"But I'm so tired that I can not buy food, I am forced to rest a little bit. I'm really sorry... sorry." Mom said and started to cry.

"Don't cry Mom, I'm going to buy some food," Leo said.

"Oh, really? A good boy," Mom said surprised and happy. she gave Leonardo the money.

"Remember my son, the money is enough for a small bag of rice." she said.

"Alright, I remember," Leo promised.

While Mom changed clothes, so Leo talked to his brothers.

"Okay boys, in the meantime, when Mom is resting, I go to the village to look for work. If I get more money, I can buy more food. " Leo explained.

"Good idea, I'll come along." Raph said.

"I'm staying home, and I make tea for Mom, and I warm the bath water. " Don said, looking at Mother who had gone to bed.

"I'll help you Don." Mikey promised.

"Good, come Raphael," Leo said. and so they left.

The boys walked in the snow, the snow was thick. It was terribly cold, and the snow fell. luckily, the boys had a cape, it warmed up.

But the boys had to hurry, The weather started to get bad, and the sun began to set. Carefully and laboriously, they walked in the snow. Fortunately, the village was not far away, so they were soon there.

First, Leo and Raph went into a large house to ask for work. It was one of the richest houses in the village, it is owned by a big and scary wild boar. ( he was a merchant.)

That wild boar, not only was very rich, but also greedy and nasty.

When Leo politely asked for work, so wild boar, laughed mockingly.

"Stupid child, I don't need kids' help, and I cannot afford to feed the poor." He said and drove them away.

Raph was angry and wanted to hit a wild boar, but Leo prevented it.

"That doesn't help us," he said.

And so the boys had to ask for jobs elsewhere. But no one could give a job, no one needed extra help.

At last they came to a beautiful house, it was two-story, and the garden was beautiful, even though it was now covered with snow. Usagi Yojimbo lived in this house, he is a friend of Leonardo.

"Do you think Usagi can help us?" Raphael asked and trembled in the cold.

"I think so. Me and Usagi, we became friends last summer, though, we haven't seen each other in a while." Leo said.

"All right then, but we have to hurry, we can't stay outside for long. Raphael said, and watched the snow rain.

The brothers entered the courtyard Usagi, And Leo knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a rabbit lady, she was beautiful, and white in color, just like Usagi. She was Usag's mother. Young Usagi was also at the door, And he was glad to see Leonardo.

"Leonardo-san, it's nice to see you again, " he said and bowed.

"I also enjoy seeing you, my friend, this is my brother Raphael," Leo said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Raphael said.

"Is this Leonardo? Your friend?" Mom asked and smiled at Usag.

"Yes Mom, Leonardo-san, this is my Mom." Usagi said proudly.

Leonardo and Raphael greeted politely, and told why were here.

Usagi's Mother think about a little while,and then said:

"Listen, I want to help, wait a moment ." And then she went into the kitchen.

And came back with a basket containing food. It had rice, noodles, little fish, and vegetables.

"Here, you can keep the basket, you don't have to return it." She said with a smile.

"Thank you! We appreciate this, we will not forget this." Leonardo and Raphael said and went home.

"See you again, Leonardo-san!" Usagi said and waved goodbye.

The boys rushed home, it was already dark when they arrived. Mom was already awake, and drank tea, Donatello and Michelangelo had heated the bath water.  
And when Leonardo and Raphael came home, they look proud of the basket. Mom was very happy, and the money that was not needed now was decided to use it for something else.

After a good and decent dinner, it was nice to go to the bath. And before going to bed, Leonardo and Raphael told Mother what had happened in the village.

"Mrs. Yojimbo was very kind when she helped us, I have to thank him. " Mom said.

"Yeah ... but I'm sorry about one thing," Leonardo said sadly.

"Well what, darling?" Mom asked gently.

"Well, my brother and I can't get a job because we're too young to do any decent work. And we know that you do everything for us, and we can't help in any way." Leo said sadly, and the other brothers agreed.

The mother looked at her children and smiled.

"Oh! You are such wonderful children," she said, and the boys looked at her with surprise.

"I'm lucky mother, when I have so kind and thoughtful children. It is important to me that you are safe and healthy and happy. And if you are happy, it brings me a lot of joy and gives me new strength. And it helps a lot." The mother said and hugged and kissed her son.

"You are my dear boys, I love you." Mom said and smiled.

"And we love you." the boys said happily.

"And remember this, I am always proud of you boys. And I just hope you grow into strong men, who help others. Just like your father. " Mom said and hugged the boys again.

In the end, the family went to bed, and Mom sang this song, as usual:

_"Sleep sleep my child, my dear child, Mom is here, therefore, is not nothing to worry about, sleep and see a beautiful dream, my dear child."_

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, everything felt really great, the sun was shining and it wasn't so cold outside. The boys play outside almost all day, they had so much fun. And Mom stayed home all day, because he had a little rhinitis.

But it does not matter, because now Mom had more time to clean up the home.

And there was enough food, because Donatello had been to the village, there he sold a basket, the one that Usag's mother had given. With the money received, it was possible to buy more food. And now they had enough rice and vegetables all week. Similarly, there was enough fish, soy sauce, and tofu.

Mom was very relaxed and in a good mood, everything looked in the evening, it was wonderful to listen to Mother's stories.

* * *

And although both unpleasant and happy things happened during the winter, the spring finally came. And it was a great joy for the whole turtle family as spring brought new hope.

next to their house was a cherry tree, and it had started to bloom. The boys ran around the tree and laughed for joy, they had received sweets from Mom, and that is why they are so energetic.

Mom sat quietly in the shade of the tree, drinking tea and smiling. She was so happy to see his children happy, but then he decided it was time to calm down.

"Well, boys, now it's time to calm down so no one will hurt themselves, " she said.

"Hah hah haa! Catch it first!" Michelangelo screamed and jumped wildly.

"Yeah Mom, catch us!" Raphael said.

Mom sighed, shook her head and smiled.

"All right, when once the young gentlemen require it," she said and began to chase his sons.

And the fun of it came, Mom and boys ran around the yard, and sometimes Mom caught someone, and thus she itched his sons. Everyone had fun, because this was the best family moment.

In the evening, the boys hugged Mother.

"Good night mom, we love you," they said.

"And I too, my treasures," Mom said happily.

Spring went and summer came, family life went well, despite the poverty.

But something terrible happened that summer, something that changed the lives of the boys forever.

It was night, the whole village slept, and it was peaceful..**.Until suddenly!** The enemy clan attacked the village. Without warning, they robbed everything they got, and what they did not receive, they burned the house. The whole village was on fire, and the inhabitants were in distress.

It was a real nightmare, people were shouting, and some are trying to fight the robbers. But they failed, many fled, and some were captured.  
The boys, and their mothers, escaped from their own homes, and there was also a fire.

Many robbers tried to grab them, but Mother managed to protect her children. The whole family ran, trying to escape.  
The boys ran ahead, and the mother was behind.

The boys are terribly scared, and once Donatello was down, but Leonardo helped him up.

"Run faster! Run my kids! Don't look back!" Mother cried in distress, she wanted the children to be safe.

The boys ran out of the village, Suddenly her mother shouted, but the boys could not turn to look.

They hid behind a bush, there they were safe. But Mother was not visible.

The boys were worried and scared. But they didn't go back to the village, Only when the sun rises, and when the enemies are gone, And so it happened, and the morning brought a nasty surprise.

Most of the houses in the village were burnt, and many of the inhabitants, were injured, in a fire, or in an attack by enemies.  
But the worst thing is, the boys' mother was dead, Burned tree had fallen on top of him.

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo wept, they were completely overwhelmed with sorrow. They had now become orphans.

Leonardo realized that as a big brother, he was now responsible for everything, and he tried to be brisk, but he was so sad it was difficult.

Raphael was angry and upset at the same time, crying big tears.

Michelangelo cried loudly, and Donatello tried to comfort his brother, but he couldn't do it very well.

The next morning when the Boys' Mother was buried, so Leo spoke to his brothers.

"Well boys, we can't stay here, we have no place to go, it's best to just go out to the world." he said.

Others understood what Leo meant, the village had been through tough times, it didn't make sense to stay here.

Before leaving, Leo said goodbye to his friend Usagi. Usagi suggested that they stay with him, their home was not so badly destroyed.  
But Leo said they didn't intend to be a burden on anyone.

"But it may be that we will see again sometime," Leo said sadly.

"I hope the same, my friend," Usagi said humbly.

And so the turtle brothers left, they walked for many hours, and when the sun began to set, they were quite tired, and hungry.

In fact, they were really hungry.

"We haven't eaten anything yesterday or today," Don remarked.

"Oh boys, I don't remember the last time I would have been so hungry," Raph groaned.

The boys looked around, only trees and shrubs were visible.

We have to sleep outside, "Leo stated when there were no houses visible.

"I'm scared," Mikey said and began to cry.

"Don't cry Mikey, don't cry," Leo comforted.

The boys are now wondering what they should do now. until suddenly ...

"Hey boys, what are you doing so late to the outdoors?" there was a friendly voice behind them.

the boys turned and saw a gray rat. the rat looked at the boys kindly, He had a brown kimono, which was a bit worn.

"Good evening sir, I am Leonardo, and here is my brother, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael," Leo said politely.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Splinter, and why are you here? And where are your parents?" Splinter asked.

The boys told the whole sad story, and Splinter listened.

Splinter pity boys,

"Come to my house, I offer a place to stay, he said.

The boys hesitated. They thought Splinter was nice, but he was a guest.

"We don't want to bother you," Leo said.

But Splinter insisted.

"It's not safe to sleep outside," he said.

Finally, the boys accepted the offer, and followed a gray rat.

**To be continued..**

**What have you liked about this story? has there been anything unclear, comments please.**


	4. Chapter 4

The boys followed Splinter to his apartment. The place was really great, the house was two-story, and big. Besides, there was a lovely garden.  
Inside, the boys took a warm bath. And after that, Splinter offered them a delicious meal.

There was boiled rice, vegetables, miso soup, raw fish, and the dessert was rice cakes.

For the boys, all this was a real celebration meal because they hadn't eaten decent food for a long time. The food was so good and Splinter smiled with satisfaction as the boys ate.

" Is it good?" he asked.

"Yes, very good," Michelangelo said.

"Well good to hear," Splinter said and drank tea.

After the boys had eaten, they told Splinter, about their life with their Mother.

"Our Mother ... was so beautiful, and so kind," Leonardo said and sighed sadly.

"And now she is gone," he added sadly, and his brother, just nodded his head.

"I miss Mom," Michelangelo said, drying her tears.

"Me too," said Raphael and Donatello.

Splinter pity boys.

"Well, boys, don't cry," he comforted and hugged the boys gently. It felt nice and safe for the boys. Although Splinter was a new acquaintance, they trusted him because he was nice.

next, Splinter put the boys on the bed, and the boys sleep peacefully all night, and the next morning, everything felt pretty good. I guess it was because the boys had good food and good night dreams.

"We were lucky when we came across Splinter" Leo said to his brothers in the morning.

"Yeah, but what about now? Where are we going now?" Raph asked. It was a good question, boys, there was no other place to go.

"At least we can't go back to the village," Don said seriously.

"yeah ... the village is almost destroyed and we have no other relatives." Mikey said.

"Including, the house of the proud merchant, it returned completely, it was right for him." Raph said angrily. He hadn't forgotten him.

"Don't now! Forget about that fool," Leo scolded.

"Sorry, my nerves are tight," Raph said embarrassed.

Then the boys went to eat breakfast, Splinter had prepared a good breakfast.

And after that, Splinter wanted to talk seriously with the boys.

"I have thought about very carefully, and pondered your situation. So I want to ask, would you stay with me?" Splinter asked very solemnly.  
The boys were very surprised. this was quite a surprise.

"Really? Stay here to live? Leo asked.

"Yes, I want to adopt you four," Splinter said.

The boys were very amazed, but then they became very happy. And of course, they wanted to stay with Splinter.

And so things get organized, the turtles got a new home, and a new Father.

Splinter was a very good father, he bought new clothes for the boys, and new cool toys. He made sure that the boys had suffi cient food, and everything else.  
He taught the boys to read, write, and gave each boy his own room.

Splinter learned to love adoption sons. And the boys loved him.

And he also learned that: Leonardo was caring and had the ingredients of a leader.

Donatello was a smart boy. Raphael was fierce, but also Michelangelo happy daylight.

And the boys learned that Splinter was a ninja master,and a very respectable warrior who fought honorably.

Before long, Splinter taught the boys Ninjutsu. And so the boys dug, handsome teenagers, and, of course, the ninjas who fought honorably and made Master Splinter proud.

And using ninja skills, they defend the weaker, and help others just as their Mother wished.

Sure, the boys sometimes missed Mom, but fortunately they had each other, and of course the Master.

And once, Leonardo met his old friend, in a city. Guess who? properly! Usagi Yojimbo. He had become a samurai.

And this ends this story, thank you all,

End.


End file.
